


Eye-Sex At Any Age

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eye-sex, Ficlet, M/M, Screencaps, butt plug, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock take a break, whispering sweet nothings in a dark, secluded corner of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye-Sex At Any Age

  


"You want to? I want to. Come on. I know you want to. I'm up for it. We have some time Spock. No one will know we are gone. Uhura, has the conn at the moment." Jim whispered softly in that pointed ear. Spock feeling the heated breath, sending shivers down his spine. James Kirk always had a way to seduce him, to make him bend, and how could he not resist.

"Jim, you are incorrigible." Spock whispered back in that round ear. Giving back his heat as he whispered softly back.

"You know we could try that thing I bought on Givtron X1. What do you say? Want to? Pretty please?" Jim was begging now. Sometimes Spock would make him see reason, that they were pressed for time, and that the time alloted would not be sufficient. But, this time, Spock surprised him.

"I believe I have some time available for such an experiment. Besides, it is time for me to remove my plug." Spock responded warmly.

"Oh my god. You still have it in. Mmmmm. Okay. Follow me then, and don't stop for anyone. If you see McCoy, tell him it's business."

"You do realize, he will not believe me."

"I don't care what you tell him. Papa, has a new toy, and he wants to try it out. Got it?"

"Check."

Off they went, Spock following Jim, his gait a little off.

:


End file.
